


海王和他的男人

by pakima



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakima/pseuds/pakima
Summary: abo设定，alpha亚瑟与omega奥姆的爱情故事，电影背景，he。





	海王和他的男人

Chaper4

驾驶着潜艇躲过两个关卡的媚拉皱着眉头“听我说，前面不知道为什么设了个临时检查点，等等我靠珊瑚丛停，你到前面的沉船那边找维科，他会告诉你要怎么做。”  
“好吧”亚瑟耸了耸肩，悄无声息地从溜进了珊瑚丛里。  
“公主殿下，我们奉命检查过往的潜艇。”两旁穿着白色盔甲的侍卫上前。  
“发生什么事了吗？临时戒严？”媚拉抬头。  
“据说是有盗贼偷了奥姆国王寝殿里的什么东西，他正发火呢！”侍卫弯下腰悄悄说。点了点头，媚拉加速通过关卡向寝殿方向驶去。

 

这边，到达沉船的亚瑟不知道，媚拉说的沉船是左边的大船，而他到的，是右边的小船。左右没见到维科的亚瑟打算进到沉船内部看看，却有一阵若有似无的喘息顺着海水飘进他的耳朵，“我可没有多管闲事，我只是看看”亚瑟挠了挠脑袋，跨过断成两截的旗杆。  
在跨进沉船的一瞬间，一股睡火莲的味道包围了他，“这个味道，omega？”亚瑟的记忆飘向几年前，他刚转化为alpha后不久，那个他失去初吻的夜晚。  
“嗯.....哈......”沉船里，奥姆用力咬住自己的胳膊，银色的紧身衣几乎要被自己扯破，他用尽最后的理智不让自己发出声音，克制着信息素的蔓延。  
可是习惯了抑制剂的他，在老国王的侍卫长意外死亡后，一周没有注射已经快要让他进入发qing期了，可仅剩的一支抑制剂却被某个不知名的小偷给偷走了。在前往与涅柔斯会面的路上，他发现自己体温不断升高，某个器官开始粘腻。  
“该死的发qing期！”迅速打发走侍卫，让他们告诉涅柔斯会面推迟，奥姆的脑袋在与生理做着斗争，“我得找个地方，没时间再回寝殿了，不能让别人知道这件事。对了，沉船，海床那个地方不会有贵族去”靠着仅剩的理智，奥姆快速向沉船游去。

 

因此，当两个无法预知的巧合撞在一起后，碰撞出的是深海海水也会为之沸腾的火花。  
“这是个进入发情期的omega！”亚瑟闻着那股睡火莲的味道，快速向沉船深处靠近，他可不是前几年那个愣头青alpha了，无数热情似火的beta、omega，甚至是alpha在酒吧向他抛过媚眼，可惜散发的信息素始终没有当年那股睡火莲让他如此疯狂。  
眼前那个金发的青年，深蓝色的瞳孔无神的看向他，白净的脸上浮上一股不可思议的红，他与记忆中那个夏夜里出现在海边，在他醒来后却再也没见过的金发少年合为一体，亚瑟甚至连名字都没问到。  
“是你！”亚瑟快步上前，一把抱起瘫坐在船角的奥姆。“你进入发情期了！”亚瑟不自觉地靠近奥姆的脖子，“你的alpha呢？噢不，你没有被标记！你还没有alpha！”亚瑟不自觉笑出了声。  
“你！是你！该死的，你怎么会出现在这里！快滚！”奥姆努力把双眼对焦，双手抵在亚瑟的胸前。  
“你当初为什么不告而别，你知不知道我找了你很久，差点就要刊登寻人启事了！”亚瑟的胡子贴上奥姆的耳朵，灼热的呼吸让奥姆不自觉地颤抖，一股灼热的像夏天的海风一样的alpha味道包围了他。  
“嗯，放开我，你这个疯子，你不能这么做......”奥姆抗拒的话消失在迎面而来汹涌的吻里，亚瑟的双手探入他的紧身衣，小奥姆在他熟练的动作里不断颤抖。  
“这个该死的家伙，他到底知不知道我是他弟弟。还有，他的吻技什么时候这么好了”在因为连续高chao而失去意识之前，奥姆混沌的脑子里飘荡着这两个念头。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，文笔不佳，只是尽力完成自己的脑洞，谢谢。


End file.
